


The Cold Hard Truth

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: During a moment in the field while trying to capture the latest meta to target Central City, Killer Frost reveals something to Harry that takes him by surprise, leading him to question things regarding Caitlin.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT OWN The Flash. What I do own is any errors.
> 
> Happy Easter everyone.

Thankfully the bank has cleared out of civilians, Joe managing to get them to safety while the bad guys were occupied with Team Flash.

Now though bullets are flying in every direction from the two criminals they are after, while the meta human who accompanies them is nowhere to be seen, considering the fact he can turn invisible, leaving his two friends to deal with team Flash inside the bank they had just tried to rob.  
  
Harry looks up and over at Cisco who is trying to work the tech that could locate the meta, if he is even still in the building. Glancing to his right, he sees Killer Frost firing at their targets, ice flying from her hands and that's when he spots the meta who suddenly appears from no where, his sights set on Frost. "Ramon, to your right!" He shouts as he runs at Frost, not giving her any warning as he takes her down, tackling her to the ground roughly. They let out a joint ooff as they land, Harry on top of her.  
  
He ignores the cold coming from her, his eyes looking down at her as Frost looks up. He is just about to get up off of her when her smirk up at him makes him stop. "What?"  
  
"Well now isn't this a surprising situation, dork?" Frost's smirk widens. "Poor little Caity, how jealous she'd be right now."  
  
Even in the surrounding that they find themselves in, Bullets flying everywhere, Harry pauses at her words. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Caity, you dork." She seems fond of calling him that as she trails her cold fingertips down his cheek and to his credit he doesn't flinch from her touch. "I think she'd rather like being under you right now or anytime for that matter."  
  
"What?!" Harry whispers fiercely and he is so caught of guard that he doesn't put up a fight when she rolls him over onto his back before getting to her feet rather elegantly.  
  
She looks down at him and smirks that cold smile of hers. "Come on dork, we have bad guys to catch." And then she turns away from him, ice flying from her hands once again as Barry darts into the building. Five minutes later, the two criminal friends along with the meta are in custody and on their merry way to Iron Heights prison.  
  
Back at the lab later on, Cisco and Frost are lounged in the chairs at the main console as Harry stands just in front, eyes glued to the screen opposite showing the news. Even though his eyes never leave the screen his mind isn't really paying attention to what's there, his thoughts consumed by Frost's earlier comments. He really doesn't have any idea what she meantold exactly back at the scene and is troubling over it. Was she hinting that Caitlin likes him? like... _that_. He doesn't know what to think, because yes over the last few months he's noticed a change, they spent more time together, talked more, there's been lingering looks and touches, he'd admit freely on both sides. But for Caitlin to want him like Frost mentioned...  
  
He turns to the other two in the cortex and finds Frost looking at him, a smirk once again plastered on her pretty face, _Caitlin's_ pretty face. "What?"  
  
Frost just shrugs and examines her nails. "Nothing," she says innocently.  
  
Harry's hands press hard against his hips as he stares her down. "Why are you still here anyway?"  
  
Besides her Cisco winces at his tone, silently worried that she'll blast his dick of his friend with an icicle but Frost just covers her heart with her hand, feigning hurt. "Sounds like you don't want me here, Dork."  
  
"Well, you said it." He shrugs, not denying her claim.  
  
"Well then, time to go. Seems like someone wants their Caity back." She stands from her chair, walking around the console to stand in front of him. She reaches out and drags a finger down his chest, her eyes teasing his. "Before I go dork, I'll just say Caity has indeed improved her taste in men. I'm impressed."  
  
"What?" Harry asks again, he seems to have been asking that a lot tonight. But he can't get any answer because before his eyes Frost is gone and Caitlin is back, blinking up at him slowly as she takes in their close proximity.  
  
Clearing her throat, she takes a step back away from him, feeling a little uncomfortable at the intensity in which he's looking at her. "Harry, you okay?" She asks softly, looking up at him.  
  
Harry just nods, not really knowing what to say, ignoring how he feels when she smiles at him.  
  
Her smile quickly turns into a grimace as she touches her back.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she says, hands pressed to her side. "Just a little sore."  
  
"Blame Harry for that." Cisco tells her from his lounged position at the desk, finally contributing to the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He tackled you to the ground to stop you getting hit earlier."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for that." Her cheeks redden against her will at the image that pops into her head, of him on top of her.

"I'm sorry for, you know..." He waves his hand at her body, apologising for the soreness.  
  
"It's fine, nothing a hot bath won't cure." She looks between the two men. "On that note, I'm heading home, I'll see you guys in the morning." As she walked passed she touches Harry gently on the arm and smiles. "Thanks again, for looking out for me."  
  
Harry nods dumbly, watching her walk away. When she disappears around the corner from his view, he drags his gaze away from the empty doorway to find that Cisco is watching him. "Can I help you with something, Ramon?"  
  
Cisco lifts his hands resting them behind his head, regarding the older man before him. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Harry immediately fires back, having a feeling where this is going.  
  
"With Frost, before Caitlin came back."  
  
Harry turns away, directing his eyes back to the screen opposite him, the news finished now replaced by the week's weather. "I don't know what you're talking about." Because he doesn't, not really.  
  
"Sure you don't, just like earlier in the field, rather slow getting off the ground."  
  
Harry runs a hand through his hair, starting to feel a little agitated at the younger man's questioning. How can he explain something even he doesn't understand himself, not saying he would explain it even if he did. Instead he ignores the comment. "I'm calling it a night, I'll see you tomorrow." And as he walks out, Cisco's "yeah, tomorrow" follows him out.  
  
Tbc?...


	2. Noticing Things

Over the course of the next week, in between working on his projects and helping team Flash take down meta humans and criminals, Harry begins to notice things in regards to Caitlin. He picks up on little moments when he watches her, which if he's to be completely honest it isn't a brand new thing for him because he's always found himself observing her whenever she isn't looking but now he's noticed her doing the same thing. He catches her watching him many a time while he works, looks between them lingering a lot longer than necessary and she stands next to him quite often too, really close, when the entire team is gathered around or when it's just the two of them and then there's the touches he's picked up on... Touches he hadn't really paid much attention to until now, his mind accepting them for what he assumed them to be, casual and friendly... that is until now and after Frost had made those comments. But now he takes notice, notice of how she places her hand on his forearm in thanks for fetching her tea, how her fingers brush as they pass each other something, their shoulders bumping as they stand next to each other or as they walk because she's just _that close_.

Caitlin as it turns out also spends a little more time around the lab, now that he's noticing things, finally opening his eyes to see that she likes talking with him, popping into his work room sometimes during the day or sometimes late at night when everyone's left just to chat or ask what he's been working on. Unlike some people believe, Cisco to name one, he isn't as emotionally closed off as people like to think, he _knows_ he has feelings for Caitlin and has known for sometime. That has never been the problem, what he is finding to be a problem is the fact that he doesn't know is how _Caitlin_ feels and that's where he feels stuck because as much as he's noticed and he's noticed a lot, for all of Frost's comments he finds himself no closer to well... Caitlin.

Frost's comments had definitely hinted at Caitlin feeling much more than mere friendship for him, that is a given but then her alter ego is not the most reliable source in the multiverse and for Harry, it would mean taking a massive risk in revealing his feelings to his friend and co worker and risk ruining what they already have. Harry doesn't have many people he counts as friends, so the ones he does have he doesn't what to drive away by assuming and dragging awkwardness into the relationship. He doesn't know if he can do that, risk their friendship on not knowing. And in his confusion he finds himself pulling away, distancing himself away from her...

...Standing in the quietness of the cortex in the late afternoon five days after Frost's comments, Harry is so wrapped up in his thoughts, consumed by both his troubling over Caitlin and his exasperation at the equation he has been trying to figure out, that he isn't aware of a presence to his left, watching him... So much for him noticing things, huh?

"Hey, Harry." Caitlin greets cheerfully as she steps out of the med bay doorway and further into the main room. "I'm heading to Jitters, do you want to join me?"

Jitters... Lately this seems to be their thing, taking time out of their busy days to take a walk together and grab some coffee. It was more moments like that, that Harry is having trouble navigating, his eyes watching her, seeing the way she looked back at him as they sat across from each other or as they walked, seeing how she opened up about things in her life, telling him things he knows she hasn't told anyone else... More little moments that only serve to confuse his already conflicted thoughts about her even more. Which leads to him giving the only answer he can give.

"No thanks, Snow." he says low and a little gruff, pausing for a second in his writing on the clear board before continuing that and speaking, "I'm busy."

"Oh, okay."

He dpesn't have to be facing her to see her expression. He knows if he were to turn around, confusion and obvious disappointment would be there, written across her beautiful face. It makes him feel like an even bigger dick. "Why don't you ask Ramon?" He asks, trying to make up for some of his dickish behaviour.

"Yeah sure. Do you... Do you know where he is?" She questions quietly.

He ignores that feeling deep in his stomach, he knows it is guilt for unintentionally hurting her with his refusal. They have done this enough over the last few months that his abrupt refusal is a bit out of the ordinary. "He's in the speed lab."

"Okay, I'll see you later Harry." She starts to walk away before she stops. "Can I bring anything back for you?"

That feeling in his stomach intensifies. He shakes his head. "No thank you."

The silence that follows is broken only by her footsteps as she walks away leaving the cortex and Harry groans, dropping his head forward with a dull thud against the clear board he is writing on. He really has no clue what to do, he has feelings for her, he wants her, that he knows without any reservation but he just doesn't know how she feels or what she wants and that's where he feels stuck.

If he were someone else, they would probably talk to someone they were close too, for advice or just to simply listen to his dilemma but who could he talk to honestly? His first thought would be to go to Caitlin if he ever had need for someone to talk with but obviously she is out of the question considering the topic is regarding her and his feelings for her. So next comes Ramon and Allen, two men who are like brothers to Caitlin and over his dead body would he ever talk of feelings of the heart with those two. Iris, well they weren't really close enough for him to approach her and the same could be said for Cecile, they are just in the tentative stages of building a friendship so that left Joe from Team Flash, who's currently to wrapped up in terrified thoughts of becoming a father again at his age, he has enough to worry about and doesn't need to add Harry's hopeless feelings into the mix.

Jesse, if she were here he knows he could talk to her and even though she isn't he knows he could contact her to talk, he just doesn't want to for many reasons. One she is extremely busy working with her team and being the flash on her earth, another reason is he knows exactly what she'd say. Jesse would tell him to do it, take a chance in telling Caitlin of his feelings and just go for it. Stop wasting time, time they all knew to be precious when they do the jobs they all do.

Still no closer to a solution.

It's around an hour later, Harry is no closer to solving the equation on the board as he is closer to solving the equation of his heart when Caitlin appears at his side, holding out a Jitters to go cup to him, smiling softly at him.

His heart aches at the sight. "You didn't have to..."

"I know." She nods her head, her eyes on his. "I hope you figure this out, Harry." Is all she says before she leaves the lab as quietly as she came.

Her words echo around in his mind and he wonders if she means more than just the writing on the board.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon, let me know what you think...


	3. Something

You don't have to be super intelligent or a master at observing to see something has changed in their relationship... or lack there of.

Things haven't been right since that night they'd came from the scene at the bank after taking down the meta and his friends, the way he had looked at her when Killer Frost had disappeared and she'd opened her eyes to see him staring at her like that is still ever present at the forefront of her mind. She's noticed that he's taken an interest in watching her which is a little awkward because he catches her multiple times doing the same thing, her cheeks reddening slightly at being caught in the act. Yet, there's been a shift in their relationship and she doesn't know why that is, his behaviour towards her is screaming all the signs like he's pulling away, as if guarding himself and it all comes to ahead when he refuses her simple offer to join her at Jitters.  
  
It hurts she'll admit, more than even she thought it would, being on the end of his refusal because she honestly thought that they were getting closer, progressing in their relationship by spending more time together even over something as simple as coffee. These 'dates' of late that they have shared, meant more to her than she can even begin to express. It's allowing her the opportunity to be able to open up to Harry, explain things to him that she hasn't told anyone else in her life just how she feels and having him on her side, his advice and just him being there for her is everything. It makes her already deep feelings for the man deepen further. She'd thought they were slowly getting there, growing closer to more, especially when she thought back to the shared looks and touches between them but maybe she is wrong. But it doesn't feel _wrong_ and to have it suddenly gone, hurt more than she could say because she knows there's something he is hiding, there is a reason behind his refusal. And Caitlin has a feeling she knows what it involves, she knows there's something more at play here and that something happened that night, after the bank job, something to do with Killer Frost.  
  
And the only other person she can talk to about this to find out some of the answers she's looking for, other than Harry is Cisco, so that's what she decides to do. Caitlin decides enough is enough and decides to track her friend down and corner him, to find out the answers she needs...  
  
...Holding her resolve, Caitlin wanders through the halls of Star labs, the dimly lit corridors quiet almost eerily so late at night. Eventually she finds him in his work room, after everyone else has left for their homes. Leaning in the doorway she waves at him when he notices her presence.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were headed home."  
  
Caitlin nods, biting her lip. "I was I just... Can I talk to you about something?" She pushes back the nerves she feels at what she's doing.  
  
Cisco sends her an 'obviously' look and spins in his chair. "Sure, what's up girl? Come tell Cisco all about it?" He pulls over another office chair and pats the seat, indicating for her to sit down. Once she's taken her seat, he asks more seriously, "So what's up?"  
  
"It's about Harry," comes her immediate answer.  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes, slumping back dramatically in his chair. "What's the dude done now?"  
  
He sounds so exasperated, it would have been funny but for Caitlin this was serious. "He hasn't done anything, I just... That night at the bank, did something happen? That I'm not aware of?" Which translate into, did Killer Frost do something I can't remember? Caitlin's sure Cisco picks up on that.  
  
Cisco shifts in his chair. "What do you mean by happened?" He questions, sounding a little strange, like he's holding something back.  
  
"Something must have happened, the way he was looking at me after I changed back. Did Frost say something to him?" Caitlin asks, being more direct in her questioning.  
  
Cisco shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable. "When we were in the field I'm not sure, I saw him take you, well Frost down but I was to occupied with trying to catch the meta but..." He stops himself going further, his eyes flicking up to hers then away.  
  
"But what?"  
  
He squirms in his seat. "Killer Frost may have mentioned to Harry that she was pleased your taste in men had improved, while casually running her finger down his chest all flirty." He looks sorry to be telling her that.  
  
Caitlin is mortified and can't stop the groan that leaves her as she leans forward to bury her face in her hands, trying to hide that mortification. She feels Cisco gently place his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently in support.  
  
"Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds."  
  
She drops her hand giving him a 'really' look. Which has him immediately backtracking.  
  
"Okay so maybe.." He holds his hands up in his defence. "It's as bad as it sounds."  
  
"I- She was flirting with him!" Caitlin whispers feeling a little outraged that Frost had done that, when she hadn't had the courage to do so herself.  
  
Cisco leans back in his chair, hands behind his head as he ponders over it. "Honestly, despite the flirty tone which always seems to be present, I think she was being serious." He levels her with a look that makes her glance away. "Was she, being serious about that?"  
  
She decides to play dumb. "About what?"  
  
"Don't do that, you know about what girl. Was your alter ego right? Has you taste in men improved?..." He pauses for a fraction of a second before he continues "Though there's room for debate if Harry is classed as an improvement."

She pauses, choosing to ignore the dig at Harry and just takes a moment to gather herself. This is Cisco, a guy who she is closest too, a guy who is like a brother. If she can't admit the truth to him, how could she ever gather the courage to tell Harry. "If you're asking me if I have feelings for Harry and is it possible that Killer Frost has picked up on it then yes, yes to all of the above." It is almost a relief to finally say it out loud, to finally tell someone. Someone now as she takes notice, who is looking at her like she's just spoken a foreign language. "What?"  
  
"You just..." Cisco waves his hand in the air, as if trying to capture words to help himself out. "You love _Harry_... How is that even possible?" His words sound so full of disbelief.  
  
She isn't sure if that is meant to be seen as a joke or an actual question, either way it rubs her up the wrong way and she goes on the defensive, both for her feelings and for the man she has feelings for. "There's nothing wrong with me falling in love with Harry," Caitlin says adamantly.  
  
He quickly holds up his hands, his face softening. "I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing Cait, I just meant how did this happen." A look of geniune puzzlement on his face.  
  
"I don't..." She pauses dropping her face into her hands, when she continues her voice is slightly muffled. "I didn't plan it Cisco, it just happened over time. I love him and I have no idea what to do." Caitlin knows she sounds slightly pathetic but she's passed the stage of caring. She loves Harry and she really has no idea what to do about that fact. Where she had hoped they were headed they no longer were and she doesn't know why? Did he not feel the same like she hoped and had picked up on her feelings and is trying to distance him to let her down easy yet that doesn't feel right, not after all the time, looks and touches they had shared or like she imagined to be right, something had happened. Either way, both left her feeling hopeless and she really, really needed to stop overthinking things. That only served to make things worse.  
  
It is silent for a few seconds as Cisco gives her a moment before he starts talking again. "Caitlin, whatever answers you're looking for, you won't find them here with me. If you want to know how Harry feels..."  
  
"It means talking to him," she finishes for the man beside her. Knowing that he's right, her answers lie with Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it means talking to him." Cisco gives her a soft look of encouragement. "Don't look so nervous, it may go better than you think." Giving her a thumbs up, hoping to give her as much support as he could in this.  
  
She has to smile at his enthusiasm and Caitlin's tries to cling to the feeling. "Yeah, I hope so."

Resolved to have this talk, she now just has to find the right moment, to this time corner Harry and figure this all out. Honestly, how hard can it be, confronting your friend and co worker about something her alter ego has done that you have no memory of, then possibly reveal your love for the man?

Yeah, that sounds not hard at all, she thinks warily.  
  
Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow hopefully...


	4. The Talk

Trying to ignore the close proximity between them, Caitlin instead focuses or at least tries to focus her attention on the task at hand, fingers carefully moving with practised ease as she begins to stitch up his arm. Training her attention on the work though is easier said than done because he is right there and despite just coming back from helping out at a crime scene, he smells so goddamn good. Since her talk with Cisco the other night, she's been trying to figure out when the best time would be to have the talk with him that she'd agreed with Cisco she needed to have. She had found many excuses, work is always a good one and yet here they are now, no one around, just the two of them in the med bay. It is as if fate has stepped in and made it happen knowing how reluctant she is to make it happen herself.  
  
Placing aside the things she has been using to stitch him up, she reaches for a pad to cover the deep wound on his upper arm. Her eyes trying to ignore how good those arms look while her fingers try to ignore the muscle she feels beneath them. She tapes up the pad before taking a step back, removing her latex gloves as she does. When she looks up, she realises that he has been working her work, his eyes boring into her. Its almost feels like payback, catching him in the act after he's caught her so many times over the last week or so.  
  
"Thank you, Snow." Harry says softly, his voice low as he drops his eyes from her.  
  
She smiles softly at him. "You're welcome." She takes him in, watching as he slips his sweater back on carefully, wary of his injured arm. If things weren't so weird between them she would offer her assistance but she doesn't. Instead Caitlin takes this moment for what it is and decides to run with it, fate having stepped in and she doesn't want to lose this opportunity because God knows when she'd have the courage to attempt this again. "What did Killer Frost say to you?" She blurts out suddenly. Well, that's straight to the point, she thinks.  
  
"Say to me, when?" He paints a look of confusion on his face, unease creeping into his body.  
  
But Caitlin isn't fooled because she knows this act well, playing dumb. "That night during the bank job with the invisible meta and his friends. What did she say?"  
  
"What makes you think she said anything?" Harry shifts where he sits on the medical bed, his hands griping the edge of the mattress almost in a white knuckle grasp.  
  
"Because of the way you looked at me afterwards, after I changed back and also you've been avoiding me since that night."  
  
Harry gets off the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't been avoiding you Snow and nothing was said that night." He could feel the panic raising in his stomach and Harry wonders if maybe Ramon has said something to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed." And he makes a break for the door because he isn't prepared for this, whatever the hell this even is.  
  
But Caitlin isn't giving up that easy, not now that she's taken the massive step to start this conversation and if his body language screamed one thing, it was that he was hiding something. That is what makes her follow him out. "Don't walk away from me Harry, this conversation isn't over." She catches up with him just beyond the cortex in the hallway, he is obviously heading from the elevator with the intention of escaping to his rooms. "Harry, please. If she's said something then I deserve to know what, she's a part of me and I..."  
  
She can't say anymore than that because Harry angrily jabs at the call button on the wall before he spins to face her. "That's just it! I don't know if it was you or..." He stops himself abruptly, his hands clenching into fists at his side.  
  
Caitlin takes a step towards him, her eyes confused as she looks at him. "Or what? Just talk to me Harry. Please? You more than anyone knows my struggle with her."  
  
She has him there and Harry huffs out a laugh, that is void of any humour. "That's the thing, I don't know if what she said is Frost just being herself, saying it just to say it or is she telling me that because you can't... Or won't" They stand there staring at one another until the elevator doors open and Harry turns to step in.  
  
Caitlin rushes forward, sticking her hand between the doors stopping them from shutting. She stands there in the doorway, looking at him, her expression a mixture of exasperation and something he can't quite figure out. "I can't answer that for you Harry because I don't know what she told you. Help me out here, huh?" The look on his face tells her he wants to refuse. "Tell me," she whispers softly between them, it's almost a plea.  
  
And it works because Harry crumbles, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, he finally tells her what Frost told him that night. "After I had tackled you... Her, I landed on top of her and she..." He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor as he avoids her eyes. "She said you'd be jealous and when I asked why she said it was because you'd rather be underneath me."  
  
"Oh..." That wasn't _as bad_ as she imagined, she'd thought it would be something truly awful like Killer Frost declaring her undying love for him on Caitlin's behalf. This though, this was better, still bad but better. And it wasn't as if it wasn't true. She is still thinking that over when Harry's voice breaks into her thoughts.  
  
"Was she wrong?" She is to busy studying his handsome face, the hopeful look that's there before he schools it as he apparently takes her silence to mean the worst. "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have asked..." He motions for her to take a step back so the doors can close but instead she takes a step forward allowing them to close behind her. "Snow?..."  
  
She grips the courage she feels within and answers his previous question. "No, she wasn't wrong."  
  
Harry straightens up at that, his eyes so blue and clear without his glasses as they lock onto her pretty hazel gaze. "What are you saying?" He asks slowly, wanting to be sure.  
  
"I'm saying that-" She takes a step closer to him. "I'm saying that she was right, I would have been jealous because I-" She falters at the last hurdle, the most significant one. Inside she's screaming to get over it.  
  
And Harry seems to sense that as he closes the distance between them, his hand gently taking her jaw in its possession, his eyes so bright as they stare down at her. "You what?"  
  
Taken in by his embrace, his closeness, his touch, the look in his stunning azure eyes that the words just tumbled out of her mouth. "Because I've fallen in love with you," It's said so simple and once it's out there it feels like a weight has been lifted off of her.  
  
There is a slight pause as they both absorb the gravity of her words before Harry moves, dropping his head until his mouth meets hers. The kiss starts slow, mouths moving together until he bites her lip and she whimpers. Then comes a change because Harry is moving them pressing her up against the side of the elevator, his hands curling into her hair as his tongue invades her mouth. A pleased noise leaves her throat and it vibrates through him as her hands twist into the material of his sweater. Pressing into her, Harry slips his leg between hers, his one hand dropping from her hair to the wall beside them, accidently hitting the control panel kicking the elevator to life. Neither pays it any mind as it begins to move as Caitlin without thought rocks her hips against his thigh, in time with the movement of his lips over hers. Harry pulls away, his eyes meeting hers and whatever he is searching for he must have found because his mouth returns to hers.  
  
Their moment doesn't last long though because the elevator stops, a ping sounds and the doors slide open.  
  
"So... I see you two had your talk. I take it, it went well?"  
  
The kiss breaks apart as the couple turn their heads to find Cisco standing just before them, obviously waiting for a ride up, staring at them with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk plastered on his face. That smirk dies though when he gets one in return from Harry.  
  
"Sorry Ramon." Harry says, sounding so far away from apologetic. "You'll have to take the stairs." He taps a button on the wall and the doors slide closed, leaving Cisco standing there as he turns his attention back to the woman in his arms. "So, where were we?"  
  
Caitlin smiles a dazzling smile up at him. "Well you were about to kiss me again before we were so rudely interrupted."  
  
The smirk on his handsome face broadens. Dropping his head to do exactly that but he pauses just before their lips meet. "So we clear, I feel the same about you." He swallows her surprise by kissing her deeply. Nothing more needs to be said between them.  
  
His only thought is that the next time Killer Frost pays a visit, he owes her a quiet thank you for her match making skills, because after all, she gave them the push they needed to reach each other.  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, all done. Thank you for taking the time to check this out. More Snowells soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
